


Dessert

by spiralicious



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard gets to help make dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The proper use of whipped cream.
> 
> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 1 "Kiss," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Bard squirmed in the chair he was tied to.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

Crème brulee should have been something Bard could handle. It actually required a torch. But it resulted in yet another explosion.

While preparing the whipped cream for the alternate dessert, Sebastian had a wicked idea.  
It had been easy enough to coax Bard into the chair. All Sebastian had to do was put emphasis on how helpful it would be if Bard went through some “special chef training.” The blindfold had made Bard a bit nervous though, which delighted Sebastian.

He let Bard squirm a bit more before dipping his finger in whipped cream and putting it on Bard’s mouth. Sebastian rubbed the tip of his whipped cream covered finger over Bard’s lips.

“Taste it.”

Bard carefully licked his lips. He then leaned forward to touch his lips to Sebastian’s fingertip. His tongue darted out to hesitantly lick Sebastian’s fingertip. After receiving no reprimand, he became bolder , licking more and more of the finger until Bard had drawn it into his mouth and was sucking on it greedily.

Sebastian realized that Bard’s “special chef training” was going to be more fun then he thought.


End file.
